Sentimentos, dívidas e regras
by Inndra
Summary: A regra era clara. Era proibido que agentes da SHIELD ficassem juntos.


Era realmente complicado. Primeiro, porque eu sempre achei que meus sentimentos eram limitados. Segundo, porque amor era coisa de criança e minha relação com Clint Barton era de dívida, bem, pelo menos eu queria acreditar nisso. Terceiro, eram contra as regras da SHIELD que agentes se envolvessem desse modo, nós podíamos ser colegas, amigos e até ter uma relação de irmãos, mas não era permitido que nós fossemos namorados.  
Nós não éramos e eu não me via sendo namorada do Clint, nem de ninguém. Eu já tinha me acostumado com a ausência de sentimentos e agora parece que as coisas não estavam funcionando como previsto.  
A porta abriu e Clint entrou. Continuei sentada no sofá.  
- De volta, senhor Barton?  
- Achou que eu não voltaria, senhorita Romanoff?  
- Como eu poderia saber o que o Fury faria? Ele podia ter te mandado pra longe ou algo do tipo.  
- Ainda não, ele manteve nossa semana de folga, mas pediu que parássemos.  
Suspirei. Era de se esperar que o Fury ficasse sabendo que eu estava passando minha semana de folga na casa do Clint, mas eu não imaginava que ele sabia como nós estávamos gastando nosso tempo à toa e nem que ele iria chamar meu parceiro pra lembrá-lo sobre as regras da SHIELD.  
- Ele disse por que não me chamou?  
- É mais difícil que você receba ordens. Ele acha que eu posso conversar com você e a gente vai resolver isso.  
- Vamos mesmo.  
Levantei-me e cheguei perto dele que tinha continuado em pé.  
- Nat, é só nós ficarmos longe um do outro, sem qualquer tipo de… contato.  
- Clint, eu gosto muito de trabalhar pra SHIELD, mas eu quero que o Fury vá ao inferno com essa babaquice dele.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Imaginei. Provavelmente tem alguma câmera por aí. Eles estão vendo tudo que a gente está fazendo. Isso não te faz mudar de ideia?  
- Na verdade, não. E Fury, se você está me escutando, pode ligar a câmera e ver como eu obedeço sua ordem. Eu trabalho como agente, não como mulher, até as _suas_ regras tem limites.  
Beijei Clint. Por um momento eu pensei que ele iria se afastar e obedecer ao Fury, mas ele me pegou no colo e me levou pro quarto. Colocou-me na cama, ficando por cima de mim e sorriu entre meu beijo.  
- Nat, a gente ainda vai arrumar um jeito de perder nosso emprego.  
Ele falou baixo, com a boca próxima da minha orelha. A parte de que o Fury devia estar escutando e talvez alguma equipe que eles tivessem contratado pra nos vigiar devia realmente ser verdade.  
- Clint, eles não vão se dar ao luxo de demitir o Gavião Arqueiro e a Viúva Negra. O Fury só está querendo seguir essa regra e impor ordens, é só isso que ele faz. E eu aposto que a essa altura ele desligou as câmeras.  
Ele me deu um beijo.  
- Nat, você está querendo só enfrentar a SHIELD, porque a gente sabe que nem tudo lá está certo como o Fury diz que está, ou você gosta de mim de verdade?  
Beijei-o, eu precisava de um pouquinho de tempo pra pensar.  
Eu sempre recebi ordens, antes, quando trabalhava pra Rússia e agora, para a SHIELD. Mesmo que as coisas não estivessem certas, eu nunca liguei, porque a final de contas eu estava sendo melhor do que eu era antes.  
E além do mais, eu não sabia dessa regra antes do Fury nos enviar uma carta, no primeiro dia de folga que vim para o apartamento do Clint, falando sobre ela.  
Clint se afastou do meu beijo.  
- Não tente fugir, eu quero uma resposta, Nat.  
Suspirei. Eu odiava admitir isso, mas não tinha escolha. Ou tinha e talvez quisesse responder.  
- Eu gosto de você, agente Barton.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Não achei que você me daria essa resposta, ainda mais tão facilmente.  
- Achou que era só pra enfrentar o Fury?  
- Talvez.  
- Eu não sabia da regra nas primeiras vezes que ficamos juntos, você sabe disso, Clint.  
Ele avaliou a minha expressão e provavelmente chegou a conclusão de que eu estava falando a verdade.  
- Também gosto de você, agente Romanoff.  
Eu sorri. Empurrei seu corpo pro meu lado direito e fiquei em cima dele, mantendo nossos lábios perto.  
- Eu sei disso, Clint.  
Suas mãos percorriam as minhas costas e ele parou quando terminei essas palavras, mas não parecia estar prestando tanta atenção no que eu estava falando.  
- Nat, eu acho que o Fury vai nos separar, talvez nós não possamos mais ser parceiros nas missões.  
Poucas coisas me impactavam e isso foi uma delas. Dava-me angústia, ou medo, saber que o Fury podia separar nós dois. Nós, que já estávamos acostumados um com o outro, que já sabíamos como lidar com os problemas e com qualidades um do outro, que, involuntariamente, tínhamos um pouco do outro em nós mesmos, que passávamos a maior parte do tempo de nossas vidas juntos, que éramos amigos, além de agentes de uma mesma equipe, que…  
Qual era a parte do "eu não tenho sentimentos" que eu estava me esquecendo? Eu não podia. Isso não podia dar certo. Eu estava gostando de Clint Barton. Eu não era uma pessoa boa e ao lado dele, eu parecia pior. Talvez por causa das dívidas que tinha com ele, talvez porque eu era sem sentimentos e ele, não. Mas talvez, agora, eu estivesse começando a ter sentimentos, a ser um pouquinho melhor.  
Por um momento, passou pela minha mente que talvez fosse melhor que o Fury nos separasse. Só por um momento, porque essa ideia me fez arrepiar. Nada ia ser melhor sem o Clint por perto.  
- Se ele fizer isso, eu saio da SHIELD. Nós somos uma equipe, não tem sentido se não formos mais. E além do mais, eu tenho dívidas com você, preciso te manter seguro. Não posso fazer isso de longe.  
Ele riu.  
- Sua dívida já foi cumprida, já disse. E esse argumento não iria funcionar.  
- Ainda assim, acho que o Fury não vai querer arrumar problemas comigo. Ele sabe sobre os erros que já cometi, você também sabe. E apesar de antes eu não ter uma causa, agora eu teria.  
- Às vezes eu tenho medo de você, Nat.  
Suspirei. Eu não queria que Clint tivesse medo de mim. Eu nunca faria mal a ele. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria. Talvez Clint Barton fosse o meu ponto fraco, porque até agora, nem eu nem ninguém tinha achado um.  
- Não precisa, não faria nada contigo, nunca. Você sabe, Clint.  
Ele sorriu. Saí de cima dele e deitei de bruços na cama.  
- Fury deve estar pulando de alegria, achando que eu te convenci a ficar longe de mim.  
Apoiei meus braços na cama e virei-me pra ele.  
- Acho que ele está errado quanto a achar isso.  
- Claro que está, eu não vou ficar longe de você, Nat.  
- Achei que tivesse dito pra ele que ficaria.  
- Na verdade, eu só mandei ele ir se foder.  
Olhei pra ele com dificuldade de acreditar em suas palavras.  
- Você não fez isso!  
- Fiz e agora que já estamos enrolados, a gente pode continuar de onde a gente tinha parado quando eu saí.  
Ele virou seu corpo, ficando em cima de mim e me beijou.


End file.
